


Tick-Tock

by bubblegumclouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, First Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, No Smut, Parenthood, Sad Louis, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Young Harry, Young Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: When Louis was born to Jay Tomlinson with a tiny 2 years on his clock, it starts the most beautiful love story. Even if things are missed, fate finds a way to make it work.





	Tick-Tock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinktulips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktulips/gifts).



> Hope everyone enjoys this, please pay attention to the dates in bold or the story can get a bit lost! I had a tight deadline so I hope it's okay, I really worked hard at it. Also I'm having an UTTER NIGHTMARE with the coding so please ignore any random emphasis or bold words.

**13:47, 24th December. ******

Noises of a new baby echoed around the sterile walls as one last push set him free. The tears flowed from nearly every party in the room as 10 tiny fingers and 10 tiny toes began wriggling for the first time. Workers crowded the station before determining the baby was a _boy_ , a precious little boy. He was cleaned and wrapped gently, although it was difficult as he wouldn't stay still, before being passed on to his mother. Collected into loving arms, her teary eyes met with the most beautiful screaming mouth and scrunched face she could ever dream of. Her boy, wrapped in soft blue with his pale skin and dusting of brown hair was finally introduced to the world. The time and date were noted on the certificate before the part everyone waited for, the reveal. His mother held her breath, before gently pinning his wrist still.

**2:1:1:23:59:58**  
_2 years, 1 month , 1 week, 23 hours, 58 minutes and 58 seconds_

She gasped and her eyes widened, he'd been born with a mere 2 years imprinted on his wrist. Although the news was a shock, she consoled herself that at least her boy had a soulmate and one he would grow up with. They might not get a typical childhood, but that was okay, he would never have any memories without the person he belonged with and that was a lot better than being lonely.  
“Do we have a name, miss?” The nurse asked, her hand resting over the birth certificate and spreading open a little tag.  
“Um, yes, Louis William Tomlinson,” she beamed, her baby finally quieting to whimpers yet still wriggling to try and figure out this new environment. His hand hit her finger and gripped tightly with what little he had.  
That was the day Louis Tomlinson was born to Jay Tomlinson.

**15:04, 15th Febuary.**

Jay rushed in, her baby bags clattering against the large wooden doors and her pram wheels spinning frantically.  
“E-Excuse me, sorry I'm late, I was just wondering if I could sign up to the baby group?” Jay rushed, panting from the journey and looking very dishevelled from the fact that Louis had cried through the night. She knew the group was over already, a few parents lingering while trying to get an unruly child away.  
“Of course you can love, my name is Anne, I run the groups here and you're very welcome! I'll just grab the sign up sheets if you want to follow me,” Anne led her through the minefield of garish, plastic toys and general child mess to a small littered table.  
“Oh dear, looks like Gemma's got her hands on them, fancies herself a bit of an artist, she does. Can you read that okay? It's just some general information.” Anne passed over the crayoned paper, most of the swirls were just over the boxes.

“Yes, that's great, thank- oh _Louis_ ,” Jay sighed upon hearing the raucous sounds Louis was making despite the fact it was still supposed to be naptime.  
“Do you mind if I...?” Anne bent down to Louis and Jay nodded.  
“Thanks Anne, of course.” She watched as Anne lifted Louis out with the utmost care and placed him over her shoulder. Louis seemed unsure at first, his cries halting into whimpers only to inspect whether this situation was deemed sob-worthy to his sleep tainted mind. Jay intently stared at the range of expressions to try and figure out whether she would need to step in as his face fell into a frown before he yawned and settled back into slumber. She sighed thankfully and began filling out the form with the only remaining felt tip that appeared to work.

“I'll just leave that there, is that okay?” Jay whispered while Anne gently rocked Louis back and forth.  
“Yeah, I'll grab it,” Anne assured before placing Louis back in his pram. Bar a few grasping fists and fish-like mouth movements, Louis seemed to have taken the transition well as he was wheeled out. Jay waved to Anne with a mouthed 'thank you, see you next week' and prepared for a very steady and cautious walk home.

**12:42, 22nd February.**

“Oh hello Jay, you're early,” Anne beamed as she filled up the last of the lined plastic cups with water. Jay hitched up her bags and pushed the pram back and forth as Louis had been acting up again.  
“Sorry, I didn't want to be late and I wasn't sure how long it would take to get here. Louis' been acting up a lot recently so I didn't want him to be crying. I can come back in a bit in a bit?” Jay's eyes flickered between Anne and Louis, never quite able to get comfortable anywhere. Anne placed a hand on the arm Jay didn't even notice she was shaking.

“Nonsense Jay, come and sit, you look like you need a tea,” Anne comforted, helping Jay place her bags down and relax slightly. Before she knew it, a steaming mug was being placed in her hands and any noise Louis made was quickly quietened before she could even worry about it. She and Anne got talking while they waited, most were stories about their children and maybe a few heavier matters but the longer they talked, the more Jay felt a trust forming in Anne. She felt like a calm balance humanised in the hectic world that was life with baby Louis. Jay had never needed anything more. As the people filtered in, Anne made sure to introduce Jay, not letting her ever feel left out. Jay could instantly see that Anne was someone she'd have in her life for a long time

**17:16, 4th September.**

Jay was already beginning to stress as, despite the month, Louis' birthday and Christmas were coming up. She knew with Louis being 1, that it would have to be a special day but with it being so close to Christmas, that wasn't exactly an easy task. She'd had some help from the baby group who were now like her second family, but the pressure was still piling down to get Louis' 1st birthday right.

Anne popped in, as she usually did, with a smile and trailing Gemma behind her. Jay envied her kind smile and the way that she seemed so relaxed about everything. She repeated again and again that Louis' birthday should come before anything festivity-related however Jay still insisted that she would be fine, a bit of budgeting and it would all be sorted. Anne would shake her head but smile at Jay's loving heart.

“I have something to tell you, Jay,” Anne broke the silence with the same warm smile she always seemed to carry. Gemma played with Louis' truck just to the side and Louis always seemed so silent around her, constantly keeping his eyes trained to her for some reason. The house was rarely silent and Jay began to panic, that sentence carried weight and met with silence just amplified that.  
“Oh Anne, what is it?” Jay sighed, her whole body drooping as he gripped onto Anne's hand comfortingly,

“Don't look so down, I'm trying for another baby!” Anne beamed and Jay could barely contain her joy. Any child lucky enough to be born to Anne was a very blessed child indeed.  
“Oh that's wonderful news, I'm so happy for you!” Jay exclaimed, welling up as they hugged.  
“If all goes to plan, the baby won't be too far from Louis' age, they'll only be separated by a few years,” Anne gleefully clapped and Jay couldn't help but do the same. She and Louis were practically family to Anne by now and adding a new arrival would only make it better.

**13:21, 18th May.**

“Jay, i-it's happened!” Anne squealed down the phone, both the line and her voice cracking. Jay pieced together both the sentence and the meaning behind it pretty fast considering Anne getting pregnant is all they talked about nearly every week since the classes finished.  
“Oh love, that's so wonderful, oh you've got me all emotional now!” Jay laughed as she wiped away the tears. After the disaster that was Louis' birthday and Christmas, it was nice that good things were starting to happen.

Louis was now over a year old and still the troublemaking menace he'd always been so she hoped that having more little ones around to keep his attention would help somewhat with his energy levels. As much as Gemma still fascinated him, so much so that his first word had been 'Gem', or some baby-equivalent, as she grew up things got more difficult.  
“Louis' going to get a little playmate! Gemma can finally stop putting him in wigs,” Anne laughed and so did Jay, never forgetting when they turned to see Louis wrestling with a blonde wig and red plastic heels.  
“She can, she'll have a new unsuspecting target! Oh, Anne, it's so wonderful,” Jay beamed. They spent a few minutes more discussing details before Anne had to move on to tell more of the family.

**14:08, 1st February.**

“Come in!” Anne weakly called upon hearing Jay's quiet knocks. Jay slipped through the room as silently as possible, Louis toddling in behind her.  
“How are you feeling?” Jay asked as she stood at the end of the bed. Anne looked tired but not much different than anyone else who had just given birth.  
“I'm okay, do you want a look at _him_?” Anne grinned as best as she could as Jay's eyes widened in surprise.  
“It's a boy!” Jay gasped, fondness beaming from her expression and Anne nodded. Jay gently took the small boy from Anne's arms and gazed down. He already had manic curls spouting from his head and he was a lot quieter than Louis had been. Everything about him was so tiny, the way his small fingers wrapped themselves into a ball, the way his tiny mouth squished together and his minuscule feet kicked out in random intervals. Before Jay could shed a tear, Louis began pulling frantically on his mother's trousers. 

“Me see! Me see!” Louis whispered happily, his big beaming eyes gazing up to where Harry was placed.  
“Alright sweet, I'll put him down and if Anne says it's okay, I'll lift you up to see him okay? You have to be good though Louis, I mean it.” Jay was firm with her offer and Louis nodded frantically, desperate to see the small person everyone was talking about. Jay placed Harry in the crib next to Anne's bed and brought Louis over.  
“Is it okay, I promise I'll keep him safe?” Jay asked and Anne nodded.  
“You don't even need to ask,” She smiled and watched as Jay lifted Louis to sit on the bed with her. Louis stood up on her thighs so he had a better view over the edge and he peered in cautiously, very worried about being bad like his mummy had told him not to. 

“That's Harry bub,” Jay whispered, pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek and Louis just watched, the boy smaller than some of his dolls. Anne requested that the camera come out so they could capture the moments of Jay and Louis meeting Harry. 

Louis couldn't take his eyes away from Harry, his whole body frozen and for once he was calm. Jay watched in amazement as her boy wasn't bouncing and yelling like she expected, he was simply just admiring. One of Louis' hands unhooked from the edge of the crib and went to reach in, Jay quickly pulled him away.  
“No, Lou baby, we have to be really careful,” Jay explained and Louis frowned, he wanted to touch Harry, everything was telling him to.  
“Wan' to mummy, need to,” Louis whined before looking down again only to see Harry's hands reaching up in a stretch. Jay held Louis' hands on the crib, reminding him not to be a bad boy when Harry burst into tears.  
“Oh dear Harry, first cry, what's up my little one?” Anne said as Harry was placed in her arms and Louis was pulled to the corner of the room. 

An hour later and still no progress was made. They'd tried feeding him, putting him down for a nap, changing him. Anne had held him, Jay had held him, the nurses had, yet nobody could get him to stop.  
“Mummy, Hawwy cry, Hawwy hurt,” Louis pouted, feeling unexplainably sad at hearing Harry cry so much.  
“I know love but he'll be okay! This is what you did a lot when you were that small,” Jay tried to console him with cuddles and kisses as she'd never seen him quiet and sad before. Usually Louis liked to make sure everyone knew he was upset, he'd make big rackets of tears and tantrums that made his mother desperate to do anything to get him to calm down. He'd even made himself sick before, so seeing him this shy was new.  
“Sad,” Louis whispered, looking down at his trainers, his eyebrows knitting together.  
“Oh Lou, come on,” Jay took him back over to where Harry was bawling on Anne's chest, Louis' face buried into his mother's neck and holding her tightly.  
“Why don't you go and say hello Lou, ask Harry what's wrong,” Jay suggested as she rocked Louis back and forth while brushing his cheek. Louis' thumb was now placed in his mouth, but he climbed down and sat next to Anne and Harry.  
“Why Hawwy sad? Hawwy cry, Lou sad,” Louis explained like he was having a deep and meaningful conversation and Harry repeated his earlier motions, reaching out to where Louis' voice was coming from. On instinct, Louis reached forward and, before any of the adults could stop him, placed a finger in Harry's outstretched hand. The whole room marvelled as Harry's fist closed and he _finally_ stopped crying. 

“Oh Lou, look at that, he likes you!” Anne giggled and Louis smiled, still wary of being bad. Jay snapped a quick picture just as Louis leant over and kissed Harry's head.  
“Wuv 'oo Hawwy,” Louis said and there wasn't a dry eye in the room. But... there was something everyone missed at this moment, something incredibly important that got lost. 

_Nobody noticed Louis' clock tick down to zero._

**16:34, 2nd February**

“Oh hello, Jay! Come in, I wasn't expecting you,” Anne welcomed as she cradled her empty bump.  
“Yeah I'm so sorry to pop in like this so soon but Louis won't stop complaining about not being with Harry. To be honest, I've never seen him like this and I'm a little worried,” Jay sighed, Louis already itching to get to Harry.  
“Bless him, it's no problem, Harry's through there and he's awake.” Anne pointed through and Jay led Louis to him. The second they saw Harry, Louis bolted towards him and Jay rushed to stop him and shout to be gentle but the second Louis was around Harry he knew exactly how to behave anyway. Anne and Jay watched as Louis stroked Harry's cheek softly and helped him reach for whatever he needed. 

“Ever since yesterday, all I've heard about is Harry,” Jay laughed and shook her head, not able to believe that her energetic, loud, dramatic boy was currently still and humming as he watched Harry's hand link and unlink with his finger.  
“Maybe Louis just likes babies?” Anne laughed but Jay wasn't sure.  
“No, I don't think so. He hated Liam when Karen bought him to the toddler group that time,” Jay recalled, Louis had yelled that the baby made too much noise and it was too small to be there. He even refused to let Jay hold him under the grounds that he was 'too tiny'. 

“Wait, you don't think they're... soulmates do you?” Jay turned, her breath catching in her throat.  
“No, sorry, Harry was born with nothing on his clock,” Anne paused, the news still so raw and painful, “I think he's soulmateless unfortunately,” Anne sadly explained, looking down into her mug. Jay went quiet, not quite sure what the appropriate way to comfort her was. How do you put a positive outlook on the fact that your child doesn't, and will never, have a destined true love?  
“Oh Anne, I'm sorry. I'm sure he'll still find someone. There's plenty of soulmateless people out there,” Jay comforted but that didn't stop Anne from crying a little as she leant on Jay's shoulder. 

**12:42, 1st February.**

“Happy birthday Harry!” 5-year-old Louis cheered with his arm around the, now, 3-year-old. Both families had worked tirelessly to pull off another wonderful party for Harry. Now Harry was getting older, his and Louis' bond was even stronger. Louis seemed to always be the only one to know what Harry wanted or what he was thinking about. They were utterly inseparable, so much so that Jay and Anne had moved closer to each other so that their families never had to be apart for long. 

The only issue they'd had all day was pulling Louis away from Harry so he could play with other children. Louis detested this idea but no matter how much he proclaimed Harry was his, it wasn't fair on anyone to let them stay glued to each other. It saddened Jay though as every time she tried to get Louis to play or interact with other children, he would stay silent and watch Harry instead. He'd begun to grow out of his troublemaker phase so there were no more strops, Louis would just sit on the grass by himself and watch Harry play until it got too painful for Anne and Jay to keep them apart. Then Louis would run for Harry like he hadn't seen him in years, hugging him and explaining that he didn't want to leave, it was their mummy's faults. Jay had taken him to see a child therapist, thinking maybe he had a co-dependency issue but there was nothing wrong, he just told them to wait it out. 

But Louis wasn't the only one obsessed, Harry certainly was too even if he didn't have the words to express it yet. Harry's first word had been Lou and since that point, it seemed to be the only word he knew. Constant shouts of 'Lou-Lou' echoed around the Styles household because Harry knew that every time he called Louis, Louis would be there instantly. He hadn't quite grown out of the reaching out yet either, but Anne was a lot more relaxed on that one purely because it was so adorable. Whenever Harry was sad, he'd reach out, his little arms stretched and his hands making grabby movements. Anne had thought this was a sign for any type of comfort but they had very quickly seen that no, this was yet another Louis-only quirk. 

Louis would toddle along, dropping everything he was doing or holding and take Harry into his arms. Babbles while doing this would usually include 'Hawwy, what da matter? Hurt Hawwy?” and Anne's favourite, 'better now Hawwy, Lou Lou make better'. True to Louis' word, Harry would never cry or whine when around Louis, he always made it better. Even when Harry had fallen off his push-a-long train and scraped his knee, Louis stopped him crying with kisses and hugs. 

All of that is what made Jay's decision so hard. In fact, it was so hard that she almost didn't do it but then she looked at her precious boy, her angel, and knew that it was the best thing she could do. 

**19:56, 2nd Febuary.**

“Anne, we've been thinking for a long time a-and,” Jay tried to stop the tears but couldn't, “and, we've decided to move away,” she finished. Anne froze up, tears already streaming down her face and Jay knew she had to explain, had to show why this was a good move.  
“I've found a job, it's so perfect and it gives us everything we wanted. It took me a long time but it's what I need to do for Louis' future,” Jay detailed and Anne brought her shaking hand up to her mouth. With everything they'd been through, Anne never thought a future without Jay and Louis in it was something she'd have to think about. Now it was hitting her out of nowhere, she was losing her best friend and her son was losing his. Despite the perfectly reasonable explanation, it was still painful and it took a long time of silent crying and hugs to somewhat heal the initial shock. 

“ _Oh god,_ how am I going to tell Harry?” Anne choked out, collapsing into further sobs. Harry was a little younger so it wasn't too bad but Louis was five now, he'd understand.  
“ _Oh Anne,_ ” Jay cried as he pulled them in for a tight hug.  
“How far?” Anne whispered, petrified to know the answer.  
“Doncaster,” Jay replied and Anne dissolved into hysterics. They were hours away. 

**17:28, 10th December.**

This was the hardest thing Jay was ever going to have to do and she knew it. In a few days, they would be in Doncaster and Louis would be left without Harry. Even thinking about having to say goodbye was something that kept her up at night, plagued with scenarios of Louis clinging to Harry and screaming.  
“Lou bear, can I talk to you for a second bub?” Jay tried to keep her voice steady, the cracks already evident.  
“What da matter mummy?” Louis asked curiously, looking so innocent. He put down his truck, knowing that his mummy didn't like him being rude to people when they talked to him. 

“Oh come here,” Jay muttered brokenly as she pulled Louis onto her lap and in for a cuddle.  
“Have I been bad. Mummy? I-I did all, all of my jobs,” Louis assured and Jay smiled, wiping the tears away and pressing a kiss to Louis' head. His hair hadn't been cut in a while so it was getting longer and softer.  
“No, not at all Lou. You've been a really good boy. I need to tell you something,” Jay said and Louis' face immediately dropped.  
“Mummy, is Hawwy hurt? Wanna go, mummy, wanna go,” Louis began wrestling in her grip as she pinned him in. She knew she had seconds to confirm he wasn't before the sobs started and never stopped.  
“No Lou, Harry is fine. We're just going away for a little while,” Jay explained, her heart racing with anticipation. Louis calmed down, leaning back into Jay's jumper, his hands playing with the tassels as he talked. 

“Oh, where are we going? Can we go to da place wiv all da fishies? Hawwy giggles at the fishies,” Louis clapped, his grin spreading which only served to make this even harder.  
“We're not going with him bub, I'm sorry,” Jay brushed Louis' hair back and watched his face eagerly. His brows dragged into a frown and he looked like he was trying (and failing) to understand what she meant.  
“O-Oh, we going to see fishies wi'out Hawwy?” Louis squinted while tilting his head, so hurt that he had to go somewhere without Harry. They never did that.  
“We're not going to see the fishies bub, we're moving away for a bit,” Jay rubbed Louis' arm gently, Louis still looked confused. 

“I... leave Hawwy?” Louis asked, tears springing to his wide blue eyes.  
“No love, we're just going to live somewhere else,” Jay said, trying not to let Louis pin the blame on himself and hurt even more.  
“Can I still see him e-ewwry day?” Louis asked and Jay sighed deeply before she shook her head.  
“I'm afraid not bub, we'll be in Doncaster.” She took his hand and kissed it as Louis' lip started wobbling.  
“That's far mummy, when we be back?” Louis sadly whimpered and Jay knew the idea was starting to set in.  
“I-I, um, I don't think we will be back love,” Jay answered, tears running down her face. She saw the moment Louis' world collapsed around him. 

“Hawwy... gone... forever?” Louis whispered, his voice high and broken. Jay nodded.  
“I'm so sorry sweetheart, but they'll visit I promise. And we'll call him every day,” Jay tried to console him but Louis broke down into tears, his sobs loud and exactly as they used to be.  
“I-I can't go, w-what a'out w-when h-he hurt? I can't cuddle Hawwy from Don'aster. A-And what a'out my birthday?” Louis wailed and Jay held him as tight as she could, desperate to take the pain away from her baby boy. 

**15:21, 19th December.**

“Okay, we're all packed in. Louis, it's time to say bye to Harry,” Jay petted his head and swung him softly from where he perched on her hip. He hadn't stopped crying all morning. Jay placed him next to Harry's pram and immediately he pulled Harry in tightly.  
“I-I'm sowwy Hawwy, I-I love you a-and I don' wan' go b-but mummy m-make me,” Louis cried as he pulled back, stroking Harry's cheek.  
“Lou-Lou go?” Harry asked, not remembering much about what his mum had told him. Louis tried not to cry too much as he knew that would make Harry sad and that was the thing he hated most in the world. 

“Yeah, but I love you Hawwy, I love you a-and I'll visit a-and we see the f-fishies,” Louis promised and Harry smiled at just the mention of the fishies, not understanding what the rest of the sentence was.  
“Fishies Lou-Lou!” Harry clapped and giggled and Louis did something nobody expected him to upon seeing Harry happy. He kissed Harry flat on the mouth quickly and Harry didn't flinch or even comment, it seemed so natural to them.  
“Don' wanna go Hawwy,” Louis whispered, tears starting to drip heavily now it was counting down to the last few moments. Jay helped Louis away before the tears got too bad, knowing that if Harry started crying, Louis would never leave. 

As Louis' car door got shut behind him, he saw the most heart-breaking sight. Harry had his arms stretched, his hands making grabbing motions as Louis heard muffled shouts of 'Lou-Lou' in between Harry's tears. He began to sob as Jay drove away, banging on the window and screaming that Harry was hurt and he needed to go make it better. 

**09:56, 1 year later**

It seemed like Louis' birthday cake had taken forever this year. Jay couldn't seem to find anywhere that did the perfect style she wanted but finally, she found one online. The only issue was that she wasn't sure what image to place on top, would a picture of Harry hurt him more or less? He hadn't ever stopped thinking or talking about Harry, even one year on. His school friends know all about Harry, he called him every single night without fail. 

The issue is that Jay is worried Louis may never move on, it's not uncommon to find Louis crying in the school bathroom while the teachers are hearing Harry's name over and over from him or in his room at home when he looks over his Harry drawings. He is so upset about it all, even his teachers have expressed their concerns repeatedly. 

Jay flicked through the pictures in her library, each one brought a slight skip to her heart as she couldn't remember any time Louis had looked like that since moving here, he was so carefree and happy, now he just averaged. He'd lost his chatty streak, lost his playfulness, lost himself really. Jay was about to stop scrolling because it was making her just as upset as she figured Louis would be when she accidentally pressed a key that took her to the first photo in the album. It was from the day Harry was born and it wouldn't have stopped her if she hadn't spotted something strange. Louis' clock was ticking down in seconds through the images. 

She gasped when she hit the last one, a picture of Louis kissing Harry's head. She remembered the moment like it was yesterday, he had the whole room captured. But that was the first time in any pictures that his clock had turned to zero. Jay quickly pieced it together and panicked immensely. 

“Oh god, what have I done.” 

**07:48, same day**

“Mummy, mummy!” Harry called, toddling into the kitchen as Anne was on a work call.  
“Baby, mummy's a bit busy right now, can you wait a second love?” Anne whispered, quickly returning to the phone and tilting away from her son's noise.  
“Mummy, my arm! It going tick-tock!” Harry sing-songed, just like he'd heard the crocodile do in Peter Pan. Anne froze, whipping around fast and apologising to the call, claiming she had to quickly sort something out. 

****“Love, your arm is always like that remember, we talked a-” She paused.  
“No...” She squinted.  
There on Harry's arm was a timer, 00:00:00: _ **23:59:28**_.  
“I-I'm sorry, I'm going to have to go... y-yeah, I'm fine, see you tomorrow,” Anne couldn't tear her eyes away. She wondered how it was even possible. 

“Mummy, w-what wrong?” Harry asked, scared of the way his mum went pale.  
“Love, how long has your arm gone tick-tock? Was it just this morning?” Anne asked and Harry nodded shyly, not sure what all of it meant.  
“Okay, well do you remember how I told you that this is a clock like the one in the crocodile's tummy?” She asked and Harry nodded again, more confident this time.  
“Yeah, it go tick-tock, tick-tock,” He started singing again. 

“Yes baby, and I told you that yours doesn't go tick-tock because you're a special little boy?” Anne said and Harry pouted, rubbing at his numbers.  
“This mean 'm not special anymore?” Harry whined and Anne laughed.  
“Oh no love, this means you're even _more_ special. This means that you're gonna meet the person you love forever and ever tomorrow just like mummy did with daddy,” Anne marvelled and instead of matching her excitement, Harry burst into tears.

 ****“No mummy! Don' wanna!” He wailed and Anne gathered him up, dodging the frantic fists.  
“Oh love, why not?” She asked curiously, not sure why he was so upset with the news.  
“What 'bout Lou-Lou? Love Lou-Lou forever an' ever an' ever,” Harry repeated and Anne sighed, she should have seen that one coming. 

“But Louis has his own person, just like you'll have yours and then you can talk about it all the time, isn't that exciting?” Anne tried to get him to look at it in a more positive way but apparently, she made it worse.  
“Lou-Lou not love me anymore?” Harry looked up, his heart breaking and tears suddenly streaming down his face harder than Anne can ever remember.  
“Oh no bub, of course Lou-Lou loves you, he loves you more than anything sweetheart. But this is just the way life works, it will put you with someone you'll love even more than Louis I promise,” Anne smiled but Harry refused to listen to any of it, wriggling out of her arms and running away to his pillow hideout shouting Lou-Lou repeatedly... he never did grow out of that. 

**7:46, 19th December.**

Anne did one final rush around the house, aware that any minute she'd have to make the best first impression of her life. This was the person in Harry's life for the rest of time, she couldn't exactly turn up in her pyjamas. She'd already got Harry ready and dressed formally, hoping that the manners and coaching had been enough to ensure he wouldn't mention that he wanted Louis instead. The door rang and she checked Harry's wrist, this was it, the timing was immaculate as there was under a minute to go. She took a breath and opened the door, trusting in fate and the system that it would all work out. 

There stood... _Jay?_

____

“Jay, love I-I'm so happy to see you b-but I need you to just come in really quickly, n-now is not the time,” Anne rushed, terrified that this would mess up Harry's chances of getting a soulmate and his clock would go back to zero again.  
“Anne, I need to tell you something important,” Jay rushed back, gripping a frantic Anne's shoulders.  
“Not now, o-okay Harry's clock started, he's meeting his soulmate right now Jay I need to get this right,” Anne rushed so fast that Jay could only pick up on the keywords.  
“Yes I know, I know wh-” Jay was cut off.  
“Jay, would you please just WAIT,” Anne shouted, panting and checking her son's wrist as she paced. There were 10 seconds to go, everything was going wrong. She started groaning, running between the door and Harry over and over, so fast that it gave Jay whiplash.  
“Anne, stop,” Jay repeated but Anne wasn't listening, she figured she'd find out now anyway. The last 5 seconds came and that was when it happened. 

Louis sprinted through the door and straight into Harry's arms _just as the clock ticked down to zero_. 

It all happened so unbelievably fast that Anne could barely process what was happening. At first glance, she thought it was a mistake, but no, it was timed too perfectly.  
“Wha-” Jay cut Anne off this time, figuring an explanation was needed.  
“It was Louis, Anne, I was trying to tell you, Louis is Harry's soulmate,” Jay stressed in relief that Anne had finally stopped rushing.  
“B-But, that d-doesn't make sense?” Anne squinted, confused at how they never knew. They've been around each other for years, it would have come up.  
“Yes, it does, see Harry _had_ a time on his clock, but he'd already met Louis before you checked it. Look, I found these yesterday,” Jay explained, handing over the photos and Anne saw the little minutes timer ticking down alongside Louis' matching one. She held the image in her trembling hand, her other one coming up to cover her mouth.  


“Oh my god... a-all along...” Anne laughed in belief, tears welling in her eyes because it all made sense now.  
“Yeah, I-I guess we were pretty blind,” Jay laughed but she barely got her words out as Anne pulled her in for the most overwhelming hug she'd ever received.  
“Our babies were meant to be all along, I-I can't believe it,” Anne pulled away and Jay was beaming.  
“I know, I found the photos and I just packed up. I felt so guilty,” Jay sighed, disappointed that she'd hurt Louis so much.  
“Harry woke up and his timer was going down, I started to panic but I guess fate just needed to shove it in our face,” Anne laughed as she looked down again, frustrated slightly that she didn't listen to fate every time it kept their boys together.

-

“Lou-Lou! Bad person come Lou-Lou, bad person make me not love Lou-Lou anymore,” Harry cried and Louis took him into his arms, picking him up as best he could before sitting them on the floor. Even holding Harry for the first time in a year felt like the best feeling in the world.  
“No, I'm the tick-tock, it's me you love forever!” Louis insisted but Harry didn't understand, he kept repeating that someone was coming and Louis would be gone.

“No. No Lou-Lou, mummy said someone else was gonna come a-and make me not love Lou-Lou no more,” Harry argued back, knowing his mummy would never lie and Louis smiled.  
“Look Hawwy, mummy gave me this a-and that's you a-as a tiny baby a-and that's me a-and look, our tick-tocks match!” Louis pointed and Harry looked at it for a minute before deciding that they did, in fact, match.  
“Lou-Lou mine forever and ever? Lou-Lou my tick-tock?” Harry asked excitedly and Louis nodded.  
“Forever and ever,” Louis repeated and Harry scrambled to hug Louis as tight as possible while Jay and Anne watched fondly.

No matter what time, what place, what life, fate will **always** find a way for Harry and Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt-
> 
> \- Okay so a soulmate au where you’re born with a timer counting down to when you’ll meet. When Lou is born his mum notices it’s a really small number, only two years. Queue Louis’ and Harry’s Mum becoming really good friends and then Harry is born and Jay takes Louis in to meet him. Harry’s timer runs out but they don’t notice and Harry grows up his whole life with his timer at 0 because he met his soulmate when he was born. So obviously he thinks he doesn’t have a soulmate. When they’re older (like 5 ish) Louis moves away to Doncaster and they don’t think they’ll ever see each other again. Then one day Harry wakes up with 24 hours on his timer. Because he already met his soulmate but fate needs to give him a little push in the right direction. And then when it runs out obviously he meets Louis again. But he doesn’t believe it until Louis shows him the photo from when he was born with a timer counting down to the day they meet.
> 
> I hope I got it all correct and did it justice!


End file.
